krigornfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
Good and Neutral Gods These beings are said to be fragments of the first 3 creatures to have existed. Moldova, Andora, and Solru. Many will say that it is they who are which crafted the plane of existence known as the Ethereal Sea. It is said that when the titans crafted Mundura, these three brought life to the world. This is believed in most of the creation myths. They are immortal, omnipotent, and prone to emotions. They all govern specific domains to focus their influence and power. Avandra '''- Holds the domain freedom, luck and trade. She also is the god of wealth and prosperity. Gamblers and Merchants commonly worship her. There commonly is a prayer to her during trade agreements. Patron god of halflings. '''Bahamut - Holds the domain justice, protection, and nobility. He is depicted as an elder silver dragon, and is the antithesis of his sister, the evil god Tiamat. Nobles and judges will typically worship him. Patron god of dragonborn. Corellon - Holds the domain autumn, beauty, art. Patron of the fey. Commonly worshipped by bards, performers, artisans, and mages. He is also known as the creator of elves and the protector. Patron god to Elves. Erathis '''- Holds the domain of civilizations and cities. She is the muse for inventors and socialites. Diplomats and tinkerers will commonly worship her. When laws are written and cities created there is always a prayer to her. Antithesis to the god Melora because of her conquest over nature. Patron god of Minotaur and humans. '''Ioun - Holds the domain knowledge, skill, prophecy, and secrets. She is commonly worshiped by tacticians, mages, and seers. Corellon is the patron of arcane magic, but Ioun is the patron of its study. Libraries and wizard academies are built in her name. She is the patron god of high elves. Kord - Holds the domain of battles and storms. Holds domain over wind and lightning. Kord is depicted as a hugely muscular man with a red beard and long red hair. He wears a fighting girdle made from a red dragon's hide, gauntlets from a white dragon's hide, and boots from a blue dragon's hide. He wields the greatsword Kelmar in battle. He guides fighters and athletes to perform better and sailors to have safe travels. Melora '''- Holds the domain of wilderness and seas. Holds domain over water. She is the wildness of nature. Rangers, hunters, elves, and sailors commonly worship her. She is the antithesis of Erathis, the deity of civilization, and is also known to dislike Asmodeus. One of the few full gods who is not an original. She has no plane of her own and is said to sail the astral sea in the most magnificent ship. She is the patron of seafolk and ents. '''Moradin - Holds the domain of creation and forging. God of earth and rock. Artisans and dwarves will commonly worship him, alongside fighters. A harsh but fair judge, he was strength and force of will embodied. Moradin inspired dwarven inventions and constantly sought to improve that race, encouraging their good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. Moradin's holy day was on the crescent moon and he was worshiped at forges and hearths. He is the patron of dwarves. Pelor - Holds the domain of sun, summer, healing, light and agriculture. God of fire. He also is the light that pierces the darkness. Pelor is wrathful against the forces of evil, corruption, and darkness, and is especially opposed to the undead. However, Pelor urges his followers to remember that excessive attention to things of evil can blind one to the truly important things: compassion and goodness. Those who wish to kill the undead, farmers, and halflings will commonly worship him. There has been a rise of Tieflings claiming Pelor as their patron god, scorning all association with demons. The Raven Queen - Holds the domain of death, winter, fate, and shadows. God of cold. She is a vocal god and known for getting involved. Assassins, mourners, and all shadowfell races typically worship her. She is one of the few full gods who is not an original. She only claims dominance over death itself, not those who die. Good drow have claimed her as their deity scorning lolth. Sehanine - Holds the domain of illusions, love, spring, and jewels. God of the moon, sleep, and dreams. Mages that study illusion, thieves, gnomes, and elves will commonly worship her, as well as oracles and witches. She is jealous of the Raven Queen coveting domain of death. Patron of gnomes. Evil Gods The evil gods originally were equal to the good ones. They grew to despise the creatures of Mundura and adopted evil domains. This lead to a great war in the Ethereal Sea, which ended in the Evil Gods being cast down into other planes of existence. Some have their own, while others corrupted sections of the Feywild, Shadowfell, and mostly the Elemental Chaos. Asmodeus - Holds the domain of tyranny and domination. The king of evil gods. He rules over the nine hells with an iron fist. He is depicted as a gargantuan, hansom tielfling. A powerful aura of submission surrounds him, making most who approach him slaves to his will. As the master of Hell, he has complete power over lesser devils, including other lords of Baator. Several times he has permanently changed their physical forms at a whim. He transformed Mammon into a humanoid/serpent hybrid, and cursed Baalzebul with the form of a gigantic slug with tiny, useless arms. Asmodeus carries a powerful unique artifact, the Ruby Rod, that allows him to use several powerful offensive and defensive spells. The Rod allows Asmodeus to attack with elemental forces, force his enemies to cower in fear, or cover himself with a field which heals and protects him. It is also a powerful melee weapon that can cause grievous wounds with the merest touch. In addition to the Ruby Rod, Asmodeus possesses material wealth greater than entire mortal worlds. His clothing is so valuable that a single garment worn by Asmodeus is worth more than an average nation will spend on food in a year. It is said he is the original evil god the first Tielfling made a pact with. Bane - Holds the domain of war, rage, and conquest. He is seen by some as not evil as they view militaristic actions as good. Preferring to plot and scheme, Bane rarely appeared to act in a direct manner; instead acting through his worshipers and other various agents. His ultimate goal was to eventually control all of Mundura. When summoned he has a dark and rather shadowy appearance with a resemblance of dark armor and his tell-tale jeweled dark gauntlet. He emanated an aura of vast power and cruel intelligence. His domain is a large war room found in one of the nine hells. He is the patron and creator of goblins. Gruumsh - Holds the domain of destruction and chaos. He wishes for people to slaughter and pillage. He is depicted as a large, cyclops. Orc war priests wear a patch over one eye to symbolize their worship of the god. They also dressed in dark red vestments, armored with war helms and black plate mail. Gruumsh's sacred animal was the giant rat, his holy day was the new moon, and he was worshiped in orcish lairs where blood was sacrificed to him monthly. Gruumsh is the unblinking god of destruction who unleashed the savage multitudes against outposts of civilization. He is worshiped by evil orcs and half-orcs and long ago came to dominate some of the other savage humanoids as well. Gruumsh is a brutal god who loathes Corellon. His domain is a deep up-side-down mountain filled with chains and cages. There mountain is constantly shifting with earthquakes so the layout is constantly changing in chaos. He is the patron and creator of orcs. Lolth - Holds the domain of lies, spiders, plague, and poison (Fights Zehir over this last one). She corrupts drow the easiest. Her love of chaos often has made her appear mad but the wise see her as a calculating individual who is always several steps ahead of those who believe that they could anticipate her. She has a deep love for Gruumsh, and envies his domain over chaos. She is cruel and domineering, forcing her will upon her followers and her enemies, a will that instructs the strong to crush the weak in the most torturous way imaginable. Her domain is a labyrinth of shadow walls spanning like a massive web filed with poison pits, disease, and evil creatures found within the nine hells. This domain is called the underdark. There is a large torture chamber found here that she allows Torog to call his own because of how putrid it is. Patron of evil drow. Tharizdun - Holds the domain of maddness, annihilation, and insanity. He may not be an original but it is unknown if this is true. He is a deity hungry for power which found and seized a shard of pure evil. This god, Tharizdun, found his mind and spirit opened to the obyriths trapped in their dying darkness. The link to those foul beings corrupted him in an instant, driving the deity to madness. Even within his madness, however, Tharizdun recognized that his fellow gods would turn on him before he could fully seize the power the beings promised him. Instead, the mad god traveled to the farthest reaches of the cosmos, planting the seed of evil in a primordial expanse of the churning Elemental Chaos, the realm of the fallen primordials, which he hoped to seize as his own. This seed eventually grew into the Abyss, and though the act gained him great power, his fellow gods temporarily put aside their differences in order to imprison him. He was trapped in another universe that had been completely subsumed by its own version of The Abyss, known only as Voidharrow. The gods left him with all of his powers intact in this realm, similar to what he wished to turn his universe into. The mad god occasionally had periods of lucidity. It was during these periods that he plotted his escape. It is said his escape will herald the end of time itself. He has been depicted as a kindly old man with a gray beard, and as a massive towering magma creature with many void arms expanding outward from his back. Tiamat '''- Holds the domain of wealth, greed, and envy. She is the patron of chromatic dragons. As a unique type of chromatic dragon with the traits of the five most common chromatic varieties, Tiamat is a foe to be reckoned with in battle. She was simply a servant of bane until she proved herself in war dominating a large stretch of land in the feywild in his name. She was granted her own domain in the corrupted lands of the feywild. '''Torog - Holds the domain of torture and shackles. He works close with asmodeus for torture in the nine hells, specifically in the underdark. He is grotesque humanoid with constantly punishing himself. Barbed wire wraps around his scarred chest, with daggers protruding from his legs. He keeps swords ready for battle stabbed into his chest, and dons a crown of spikes burried into his skull. His lips are peeled away and hands have become mangled into claws.He is a malicious deity who revels in the pain and suffering of himself and others. His bitterness and contempt for life stems from eons of imprisonment in the Underdark, a realm he resentfully claims as his own. Torog has been trapped in the Underdark since he was a young god during the Dawn War. Because he is continually bullied the other young gods of the time, he has no allies among the pantheon - only Asmodeus and the Raven Queen deal with him, and then only for the souls of those who have died in the Underdark. Avandra (who seeks to free all Torog would imprison) is his greatest enemy. Patron to jailors and torturers. Vecna - Holds the domain of necromancy, undead, and secrets (Stolen from Ioun). Necomancers and Lich worship him. He is one of the few lesser gods to become a full god. He was once a powerful lich who was defeated, and tricked death himself (before the Raven Queen took power) to ascend into god hood, eventually becoming a full god by killing the old god of necromancy. He is depicted like a gargantuan corpse with one glowing red eye hole. Donned in robes he is known for his skill in necromancy. As punishment, the Raven Queen convinced Kas-the-betrayer to take his left hand and left eye, banishing it to the world. He eventually reclaimed a connection to these lost parts having them filled with a desire to return to their master. His realm is a dark area of the shadowfell where memories go to die. The ground is made from pages filled with those memories, and lakes of deep black ink. Zehir - Holds the domain of darkness, assassinations, accidents, and poison (Fights Lolth over this last one). He is obsessed with snakes. Yuan-ti revere him as do evil assassins. He is depicted as a hooded shadow with a glint of a skull beneath the hood. His body is a shadowy snake tail that curls into obscurity. Zehir is jealous of Tiamat gaining her realm within the feywild as he views his work on the war as a claim to those lands. Aside from Tiamat, Zehir counts Sehanine, Avandra and Melora among his foes. His realm is a swampy shadowland found in the shadowfell. Lesser Gods These lesser gods are not from the originals and are either created through adoption by first gods or born as the children of first gods. They can be either good or neutral. The Traveler - Holds the domain of travel and trickery. Thieves and bards will commonly worship him, if anyone. Guardian of changelings. Was once a full but long ago was split into a shattered form draining his abilities to simple lesser god powers. The Fiddler '''- Holds domain over bars, alcohol, and celebrations. Worshiped by bards, drunkards, and bar keeps. Patron of dwarves and half-elves. '''Dol Dorn - Holds the domain courage and nomads. Depicted as a steed made from wind. Demons These are similar to lesser gods, but are either creations of evil gods, corrupted souls of the living, or born as the children of the evil gods. They are exclusively evil. They typically do not hold domains but rather scheme in relation to evil gods. Orcus - This grossly fat demon uses a mace with a human skull as a weapon. He is covered in goat-like hair, 15 feet tall, with a goat-like head and legs, and the horns of a ram rather than those of a goat. His arms are human, but bat wings sprout from his back, and his long, snaky tail is tipped with a poisonous head. He is a servant of Vecna that schemes to kill the Raven Queen and take over her domain as the god of death. Juiblex '''- He is faceless and massive in the shape of garbage with red eyes. He rules the 528th layer of the Nine Hells, an infinite ocean of putrid slimes and oozes constantly feeding off of each other. He is commonly seen as a lesser demon lord and constantly made a joke of. '''Haggenti - A demon crafted to corrupt alchemists. He appears to be an old man with various body parts sewn together. He rules 548th layer of the Nine Hells, which is simply a masive silver orb floating in an airless infinite vacuum. He can fill this void with magma, lightening, water, or any elemental force he wills. The inside is a massive laboratory dedicated to mutilation and experiments. Gresil '''- One of the least evil demons you will meet. He is a keeper of abyssal records and rules the 439th layer of the Nine Hells. This layer was stolen from him by Ioun and he schemes to retrieve it. It is a massive library or records. '''Graz'zt - One of the most powerful demons. His skin shines like polished obsidian, and his eyes glitter with malevolent green light. He has yellowed fangs, pointed ears, and six slender fingers decorating each hand. He schemes to rule the whole hells and gave witches and hags the ability to have sex. Dead Gods These gods have died and are no longer existent. It is unknown how this happens. Luz (Chaotic Evil) '- Held the domain oppression, pain, necromancy, and secrets. Killed by Vecna who absorbed his power and took dominance over two domains he held. '''Nerull (Neutral Evil) '- Held the domain death, winter, fate, and shadows. He was known as the Reaper and appeared to be a skeleton in a dark robe. He would kill all that challenge him with his mighty scythe. He was killed by The Raven Queen who absorbed his power and took dominance over all his domains. Her reason was to end his oppression of the souls he collected claiming death is end, not eternal. Primordials 'Ventron '- Craftsmtih of air and lightening. He is known to hate Kord for manipulating his creation of storms. '''Incendaii - Mother of fire and cinders. 'Aquarii '- Sister of Incendaii, she is the cold forger of waves. Melora has stolen her domain from long ago and wishes to end her. 'Terratettra '- Slow and stupid, these four primordials are one in the same. They share the same mind. It is said when they are frustrated their anger shakes the entire world causing earthquakes.